


Red's Girl

by ThatOneFinnishFangirl



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Age Difference, Crimes & Criminals, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Galina Reznikov/oc, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Lesbian, Litchfield Prison, Neck Kissing, No Slash, No Smut, OC, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Orange Is The New Black - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Prison, Rough Kissing, Russian Mafia, Surprise Kissing, heated, red/oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFinnishFangirl/pseuds/ThatOneFinnishFangirl
Summary: During her years at Litchfield Red has never had a relationship. Not a single infraction or having herself a girl when she could snap her fingers and anyone would be hers. You see... The girls were all wrong. None of them were hers. Her girl was on the outside until one day... She wasn't. And now with no survival skills inside a prison Red takes her in as ever and claims the girl so no other can have her.





	Red's Girl

Every day around noon she would flounce in. And Galina would be waiting. The girl was only eighteen but already living on her own a few streets away and working at the flower shop across the street from the Russian market in Astoria, Queens. She was the sweetest thing, always smiling and wearing the most beautiful, yet simple sundresses that she made herself. She was a child of nature preferring natural products, only drinking water and living a rather simple life avoiding plastic and admiring nature. She had a sweet spot though. A bit of a guilty pleasure which was Galina's food. Well Russian cuisine in general actually, but mostly she just adored everything given to her by the hands of the red-haired market owner.

Her name was Bluesette named after a blues-jazz song her mother had adored. Mostly however people called her "Blue." She was the type of person everyone in Astoria knew. She would ride her blue bike to work every time, flowers in her basket and everyone would greet her by name, smiling as she passed by. She was always there to help if someone needed her and she brightened everyone's day with her happy, carefree attitude. Indeed she seemed to be beloved by all. But none would argue the fact that Galina Reznikov loved her the _most_. 

Indeed around noon, on her lunchbreak Blue would cross the street and enter the Russian market where she would gain a happy: "Privet milyy." (Translation: Hi dear) Galina always knew it was Blue walking in, even if she wasn't looking at the door. It had been over a year and Blue had arrived every day at the same time without fail, and she was something Galina had grown used to. 

"Hi, Galina," Blue said back as she walked to the counter of the small market. As always Galina approached her, coming out from behind the counter and sitting by the only table in the store with her smiling that special smile, reserved only for the younger girl. 

Galina was beautiful, or at least Blue thought so. Sure she didn't fit the traditional standard of beauty but she was, however, gorgeous in Blue's eyes. Her hair was always perfect. It was dyed the same color as wine and her skin was pale. Her eyebrows always trimmed to the Russian standard of perfection and her lips were always naturally pink. Her best asset, however, was those blue eyes. They always shone with adoration. Well, at least when Blue was there they did. No matter how horrible Galina's day had been she always had a smile for Blue.

Now if Galina and Blue knew how they saw each other they would blush. You see to Galina Blue was the most beautiful sight. Better than a clear sky or a sunrise, better than home or a butterfly. Blue had the type of beauty no one could capture in paintings no matter how many years they tried.

She was soft and smooth. Her cheeks carving in and her cheekbones raised enough to make her face heart-shaped. Her skin was bright with a constant sweet red on her cheeks under a layer of freckles. Her nose was a button and her cheeks plump with her lower lip just a bit bigger than the upper one giving her the most adorable pout. She had natural shaped eyebrows and big peanut colored Bambi eyes. Her hair was long and light brown with soft natural waves framing her face. Her body was petite and her frame small as she barely reached 5'1 feet.

"What can I make you today milyy?" Galina asked smiling as she cleaned up the table and fussed over everything.

"I am in the mood for something sweet." Blue smiled: "You pick something." 

"Well, my batch of Bird's Milk Cake came out especially good today." Galina smiled and got them both a piece. 

Indeed the second the sponge cake touched Blue's tongue she moaned: "I love the mousse filling." She mumbled, with the savory taste in her mouth. From that moan alone Galina forgot to eat.

***

This is the song Blue's name is based on: [Bluesette](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKckSz_3s8g)

This is how I imagine Blue:

***


End file.
